


07 Genuine

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Kurt and Blaine doing some Holiday shopping during their first Christmas as a married couple.





	07 Genuine

"No, Blaine," Kurt said, as they wandered the Seasonal department of Target. "We are not buying leather Christmas stockings."

"Why not?" his husband argued. "We said we were going to buy matching stockings this year, since it's our first Christmas as a married couple. And these are _genuine_ leather, Kurt. They will look so much better and last a lot longer than those cheap felt ones you were looking at earlier."

"They're too expensive. And they will clash with the rest of our Holiday décor," Kurt told him.

"Oh, come on!" Blaine laughed. "How can they clash with our décor? Most of our Holiday decorations are red and white and/or 'North Pole' themed. And these stocking are red and white, _and_ they're designed to look exactly like Santa's boots – complete with faux fur trim. They're adorable, and would go beautifully with the rest of the decorations."

Kurt sighed dramatically while glaring at his husband. "They're the wrong shade of red. Our decorations are a bright candy apple red, and that's more of a burgundy color; therefore, they will clash. Also, did you miss the part where I said they are too expensive?"

"Okay, okay. But we're not buying those tacky looking felt ones either," Blaine conceded, putting the stockings back on the shelf.

They continued to browse around the department, occasionally putting various decorations, gift wrap, and accessories into their shopping cart. "Oh, hey, what about these ones?" Kurt asked, holding up a different set of Christmas stockings. The stocking he was holding were made of quilted velvet, and had a gold letter embroidered on the front. "They're the right shade of red. They are well made. And they are way less expensive than those leather ones, and only a few dollars more than the felt ones. Plus look: they have our initials embroidered on them. See: this one has a 'K', and this one has a 'B'. So, what do you think? Yes? No?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Put them in the cart."


End file.
